


Five Senses (Barbara Gordon)

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five short bits using five senses of thought/inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Senses (Barbara Gordon)

We are all defined by a thought, sometime early or late in our life. For me, it was early, very early. My very young thoughts centered on my father, on his fight against crime and corruption. All I ever wanted to be was just like him. He wanted me to grow up happy and safe, and was privately relieved when I was denied the Academy.

Had he known that his inspiration would lead me to follow the path of arguably his best friend, he would have pulled strings to get me in. He would hate to see me in cowl.

* * *

He was terribly cute. He also did not act that much younger than me. I suppose Short Pants had seen too much and had too many things to grieve to be too young. Getting him to break out of the shadows now and then was fun. And when we were together in the shadows, there was nothing that could stop us. Whether it was kicking bad guy tail, or stealing kisses, we were a smooth team. I never should have let my guard down, though. Dick stole my heart and only pretends to lend it back from time to time.

* * *

Jason had always tried to gain my attention as a cop under Dad. It wasn't until he left the force that I took him seriously. Dick was off dating someone, and Jason's attention was just what I needed. I was looking forward to the vows and the career I was making out of the shadows, knowing I had a man who would be faithful and constant to Justice.

Then I opened a door, and my life was shattered…with Jason's suffering the fallout. My paralysis insured I would not have that life, and I could not put Jason through the heartache.

* * *

Dinah is forever surprising me, bringing new things into our friendship, but the best gift she ever gave me was laughter. I'd grown far too serious before she came into my life. From our first men-suck conversation on the phone, over the same flavor ice cream, she has kept me laughing, smiling, and realizing life has ups as well as downs and responsibilities. I truly feel that Dinah can't give up the optimism she exudes, for fear of seeing her friends fall down without it.

I just pretend to not notice it is a mask over her own troubled past.

* * *

From my first glimpse of Batman, I knew there was something to admire in him. I pushed myself hard, not to be like a Robin, but to be like Batman himself. I came close, in my own way. And then it was taken away…granted, I gave it up, but then I had no choice.

It was the memory of what he stood for, of Batman's mission that reminded me there were more ways to fight crime than kicking its tail or trailing through the shadows.

I had a brain, and he had trained it to be a formidable crime-fighting tool.


End file.
